FusionFall: Story of a Warrior
by Bomba123
Summary: A story of a innocent adventure to get a few bucks ends up turning into something much, much bigger. Follow along as our hero learns of a horrible, very possible future that could happen if he doesn't step in to help stop the invasion of Planet Fusion. Rated T for violence.
1. Just a Little Experiment

"Hey! Prentice!" I shouted. Even if we were the same room. "What?" He replied. "I see this thing in the newspaper! It says that-" "Is it a pizza coupon!?" "I want to buy some pizza while mom and dad are away." "Boy, am I starving." I started to get annoyed. "No!" "It's an ad that says whoever is a test subject for a DexLabs experiment, they'll get money." "Money? Enough to buy pizza?" My brother started up about pizza again! "Ugh, enough to buy all the pizza you want, bro." I replied with a grunt. "Really!?" "Wow!" I sighed as my brother started to get all over-excited over food like he usually does. Even if he's my bigger brother, (In more than one way, as you can tell by his pizza craving.) it seems like I am more mature than Prentice. "Preston, go and do it!" "I'm surprised no one has." "Yeah right!" "You realize that most of Dexter's experiments tend to blow up, destroy everything, or just flat out fail in the early stages, right?" My brother is a little stubborn sometimes. "Do it for the pizza!" Then I started to think about it. _"Then again, Dexter pays good to whoever is brave enough to do it." Plus most of his experiments usually don't hurt anyone that much. And no one has ever been killed."_ My little sister interrupted my thoughts with her voice coming out of nowhere. "Come on, we just moved to Townsville, Preston. Let us make some big bucks!" I glared at her. "And by "us" you mean me, right Jaelynn?" She had a huge grin on her face. "Yep!" I started to think about how to get her back. "Shouldn't we ask mom and dad before I go on this "great adventure"?" "Uh... Why don't you ask them, Preston? You're the one going!" My sister replied. "Yeah Preston, you go and ask!" Prentice backed her up. They always ganged up on me, whether it was to get something they wanted, or just to spite me. "Fine!" "I'll go, and I'll keep the money all to myself." They quickly got a worried expression on their face. "OK, we'll go too. Don't keep the money to yourself!" They said in almost unison. "Phew, thanks guys you know I couldn't do this alo-" "But!" My sister started up. "You're still the one who'll be the guinea pig.? I couldn't get anything better than this deal. Since Jaelynn and Prentice are so stubborn. "Fine.." I accepted in defeat. "Hey mom?" "Yes?" "Can I do this thing?" "What thing?" I started to think of something to say that won't make her say no. "Hey, there's this thing at DexLabs." "It's not far away, I could ride my bike there in no time." "What is this "thing" that you're talking about?" "Um. They'll let the person who'll do an experiment with them get money for it." For those 3 seconds from her answer, I stayed deathly silent. "Sure, you can do it since it's not too far away, but make sure your brother goes with you". I masked my joy with a monotone "Alright mom". She finished the call with a usual "Be careful", and I was able to prance around in my room freely.

* * *

"Hey guys! Mom said yes! Now let's go! Hurry, hurry!" We opened up the garage to go to our bikes. I had a plain red bike, my brother had his white bike with some orange in it, and my sister had a pink and cyan bike with so many sparkle designs, you'd think it's endless. I don't go outside much, but I was the fastest on my bike and I lead the way there. We were in a kinda messy triangle formation. It was true that we didn't live far away from DexLabs. In fact, it was the HQ of the corporation. I marveled at the large blue and white building we were a few blocks away from. And I turned my head and saw the rival of DexLabs, Mandark Industries HQ. It was black and red, and had a more menacing look. I thought to myself, _"To have your building across the street of your main rival is either very bold, or very, very stupid." _Mandark and Dexter were always trying to out-do each other in making cutting edge technology. Not too long ago, Dexter made something called a "Slider". It's supposed to be a bus transportation system of some sort. It's one of the safest ways to travel around the city, even if Townsville is full of crazy super villains and has frequent giant monster attacks. It's nice and open so you can get a great view, and there hasn't ever been a reported kidnap, purse snatching, or any sort of violence on a single one. It also leads to other places, like the quiet Peach Creek, the bustling neighborhood of Genius Grove, where Dexter used to live, and this creepy town called Endsville. Last time I went by there, I swear I saw a squirrel get eaten by a tree. When we were almost there, I saw 3 streaks go across the sky. Probably the Powerpuff Girls stopping a crime in progress, as I could hear the faint sound of an alarm coming from where they were headed. It took a lot longer than what I expected to reach here. "I looked at my normally dark skin looking a little darker and joked, by the time we get there, I think my tan will turn into a sun burn.." We should have used the Slider, but I realized that when I was already halfway there and we couldn't bring our bikes on the crowded Slider that came by. Anyway, me, my little sister, and my big brother approached the entrance to the huge building. We all didn't know what to expect..

* * *

"OK, who rings the doorbell?" "Rock, Paper, Scissors maybe?" My brother always suggested that game whenever we couldn't decide over something. "First one out rings it!" "Fine..." I groaned at us doing this in public, though few were around to see it even if it was a really busy place. I threw Paper, my sister threw Scissors, and my Brother threw Rock, we tried again, and I could here them planning about how to make ring the "doorbell". It was a critical moment for me, even if it was a game. I am really shy, and I can't ever speak out in public unless I'm pumped up at that moment, or angry. I threw Paper again, but both my brother and sister threw Scissors, predicting my move perfectly. "Ha ha! You ring it!" My sister said in the most bragging voice she could make. "Fine! You guys are. jerks.." I slowly reached out my hand to ring the door, but it opened up before I even touched it. It scared the crap out of me. "Ah! What the heck!?" "I guess it opens automatically, Preston." My brother snickered at my fright. "Yeah, but what is that doorbell looking thing?" Suddenly, a figure in a lab coat stepped out. "It's a sensor, it's supposed to activate the door." It spoke in a strange accent. "And I watched you on camera." I was embarrassed about what he saw. "What were you waiting for?" "Do you think DexLabs would have something as primitive as a door you open with your hands!?" "S-sorry. I didn't mean to insult you." I was starting to get confused. Who was this guy? Did I do something wrong? How stupid did I look on camera? "It's OK, many first timers here make the same mistake, I really need to move that sensor to a different place on the door.." I politely said, "Um, who exactly are you?" I was puzzled, and I couldn't put a name to that face. That very familiar face.. then it popped into my head. "Your Dexter!" "I'm sorry I didn't realize it was your before! I'm a big fan of your inventions." "I especially like the Slider system." Dexter got a smirk on his face then started to speak proudly. " Oh yes!" "The Slider system, the safest transportation around!" My sister could sense he was going to make a long speech about his inventions and such, so she interrupted rudely. "Uh! Are we going to do that experiment or what!?" Dexter was snapped out of his blabber and was clearly irritated. "Ahem!" "I assume you're here because of the ad in the paper? I didn't expect a child, but you fit the age range." I butted in right then. "Actually, I'm 13." "Right.. Sorry for the mistake, you still fit the age range though. Come, let's go." He pointed ahead with his gloved hand.

* * *

He gave us a full tour of DexLabs HQ. We saw many things, from a small factory inside the building that produces Dexbots, to Dexter's personal fighting robot, and even the hall of memories, which held some of Dexter's earliest creations, like his Dodgeball Suit. It kinda reminded me of _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_, but instead of candy, it's science and technology. Finally, we reached the room where we would be doing the experiment. My brother and sister were obviously bored, but I was filled with excitement. "This is the part where volunteers usually change their mind about doing the experiment, but I see you're different." Dexter kept a monotone voice to sound official, but my sister was rude, so she laughed at his accent. He started to whisper in my ear, "Your sister reminds me of mine." "Yeah, I guess Dee Dee bothers you too?" Dexter didn't reply, he just had a look on his face that said, "Like you wouldn't believe." "Alright, who is the test subject?" Prentice and Jaeylnn pointed at me the moment they heard Dexter speak. "Uh.. Me." I shuffled under Dexter's gaze. Alright, time to get this started! But, your brother and sister must go. "What!?" They said in unison. Dexter started a speech in an irritated voice about how they aren't supposed to see this since it's very secret and hush-hush. After getting escorted out by a couple of Dexbots, Dexter unveiled a large machine which housed a pod large enough to house a person. "What is it?" I said before he was able to tell me. "This... This is our Dexlabs time capsule!" Dexter yelled in pride about his wonderful creation. "A what!?" "Impossible!" I said in amazement. "I know it seems impossible, but it's right here before your very eyes!" Dexter continued on about how this could help the world. "So.. What are you going to do with me?" It seemed like Dexter ignored me. He gave me a small wrist mounted machine he called a "Nanocom". "Use this to communicate with me if anything goes wrong." "Now please step inside of the machine." "Alright, Dexter." I looked around in the pod. It wasn't very large, but it wasn't too small. I sat down in a surprisingly comfortable seat and waited. Dexter started up again. "I will send you not too far in the future. Maybe a few hours or a day." I sat in the seat wondering what it'll feel like while looking at the DexLabs logo on the window. While Dexter started up the machine, I saw a girl in a pink tutu dancing and playing around in the backround. "Hey Dexter!" "Behind you!" "Look!" Dexter still continued pushing buttons and pulling switches. Unfortunately, he couldn't hear me over the whirring of the machine. Eventually, Dexter noticed something was wrong and then turned around. To his horror, Dee Dee was ruining his experiments once again. "Dee Dee, no...!" He yelled and chased her around. I was starting to get scared. After all, I didn't want this to screw up and ending with me being stuck in a random time period. After a tense minute, I felt weird, it wasn't pain or enjoyment, it was just something I couldn't explain. Before I blacked out, I could see Dexter furiously pushing buttons try to stop all this chaos, then blackness...

* * *

Alright, First chapter done. Woo! Tell me if I made any mistakes or suggest something in the story. [My quotation button was messed up, that's why I didn't use it much earlier. Now that I got it fixed, I'll fix the speech in the story.]


	2. Up to Speed

Another chapter! Let's see how long I will make it.

* * *

"Ugh..." I came out of my deep sleep. My brain felt like it was bouncing around in my skull. I heard a small beep from the communicator Dexter gave to me before the trip. "Error. You have been sent much farther into the future than Dexter intended." I suddenly remembered. The time machine, Dexter, Dee Dee.. I saw many heroes combating monsters. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were fighting off pods, Numbuh One of the KND and Dexter were blasting small, animate balls of goo, and a Japanese looking man was slicing up multiple monster with a katana. After a few minutes of being groggy, I fully woke up, and I saw around me pure shame. The sky was a sick green, and many ruined buildings surrounded me at the edge of the land, there was an entire sea of green, bubbling, acidic goo. No matter where I went, the air was plagued with a consistent, foul stench. I looked around, and in a pile of rubble, I saw the DexLabs logo. Then it came to me, I was still in Tech Square. Then the strangest sight of all was this green, pulsating, glowing pod about 10 feet away. It was rooted to the ground like a tree. I slowly stepped forward, and it shot out the same goo that made up the sea. I saw the very ground next to me slowly melt away, and I was scared out of my wits. _"What happened?" _Kept circling through my mind. It was then that the true horror began. Slowly but steadily, a ball of goo fell out of the pod. Instead of it merely melting away with the ground it fell on, it formed up like it was alive. Then I learned the hard way, that it _was_ alive. After forming, the ball grew a tail on the back of itself and grew a menacing face with a evil grin and glowing red eyes. It locked its gaze on me, then started to charge. Like any logical person, I ran for my life. I ran and ran like I never did before, probably since I was scared for my life.

* * *

I then saw the face of someone that's known across the world, (Or what's left of it.) Ben Tennyson. I started to shouted at the top of my lungs to the young man in the jacket, "Help! Help me!" He turned around and so did a girl with a red hat that just barely covered her eyes. She spun around and pulled out a pair of pop guns. From which I could tell she was a part of the KND, since they would construct silly, but powerful weapons. She used the pop guns with precision and took out the spawn with no problem. As they came to me, The girl introduced herself. "I'm Numbuh Five, and I guess you already know him." She said as she pointed to Ben. "What are you doing out here without any weapons?" I stopped him right there and said, "What's going on around here? Why is the sky like that and the place is ruined!?" "What are these!?" I exclaimed as a horde of the monster appeared out of no where. "It's a bunch of Fusion Spawns." Ben explained. Ben then used his Omnitrix and turned into a large, black and white alien with a tail and two appendages that ended with a plug. He called it Feedback. Numbuh Five simply pulled out here twin pop guns and headed toward the larger spawn with Ben. "Here! Take this." Numbuh Five threw me a strange, orange gun. "Use it to take out those smaller ones!" I turned to see three small spawns grinning at me. I quickly got over my fear of them, since I had the advantage, and blasted them with my gun. To my surprise, an arc of lightning came out of it. "I guess I'll fry them then!" Every time I killed one, they melted into a puddle. After I easily picked them off, I turned to Ben and Numbuh Five, who were dealing with the huge spawn. Ben stunned it with a punch, then Numbuh Five ended it with a blast from her pop gun. "Woohoo!" "Nice work guys." I looked at the puddle. "What is that stuff?" Ben turned back into human form and started to talk. "Those creeps turn back into fusion matter when you beat them. Make sure to collect as much as you can, it's real important stuff." I was stunned as my Nanocom automatically took a sample of the fusion matter. "Watch out, we got more company!" Suddenly, a three-headed dog made of various DexLabs components and fusion matter sticking it together appeared. "It's a Cyberus!" Ben started to cycle through the Omnitrix, then he turned into one of my favorite aliens of his, Atomix. Numbuh Five started to shoot it with her pop gun, and Ben charged up a blast. "Namehnamehnamehnamehna!" after saying that, he blasted his charged ball at the Cyberus, which didn't effect it much. I was stuck trying to dodge its middle head. But I was able to get a few blasts in. After it was weak enough, the real beat down started. My gun overheated so I used it to bash the head, eventually, I dropped my gun and started to beat it with my hands. I rapidly stuck it over and over, then I reeled back my right hand and punched as hard as I could. Then I picked up my gun and shot it a few more times. It then melted down into a puddle. "Yes! We did it!" Ben said as he turned once again back to human form. Numbuh Five started to talk in realization. "I remember you now! Your the kid that Dexter told us about. Well, you're in a world a trouble now."

* * *

Numbuh Five pointed up in the sky and started to speak. "Look up in the sky. That's Planet Fusion, it's ruled by this nasty guy named Fuse. Fuse has covered the world with gross goo, and those disgusting Fusion Spawns are wrecking everything." Then Ben decided it was his turn to speak. "Fuse's monsters have evolved and adapted to our planet. You should see some of them! They use things called Terrafusers to infect everything with goo. If the infection gets bad enough, Planet Fusion will absorb our world." "That's very deep.." I commented. "Now that your up to speed, can you go help Numbuh Two? We gotta go help the others." "Alright." I couldn't believe I just accepted without even thinking as I watched them as they left. And wondered, _"Where is Numbuh Two?" _

* * *

Alright, second chapter done. Woo! By the way, I think I fixed all grammar/ spelling problems.


	3. The Fall of Tech Square

Alright, Chapter 3 Did any of you know that I used real stuff from the FusonFall Future tutorial in the first and second chapter? I will have some in this one. OK, first Fusion battle. This chapter is going to be sad, and be a little violent. [Bold is a Fusion talking.]

* * *

"What...?" I looked down at my Nanocom to see it having a small, red arrow on it. The Nanocom had a message on it saying, "Directing user to objective." "I guess that means Numbuh Two." Suddenly, Numbuh Two appeared on the screen. "I need some help with a sooper important mission. Report to me right away!" I went up the small hill, then I saw Numbuh Two by his KND S.C.A.M.P.E.R. I quickly walked up to him and said, "What do you need?" Numbuh Two frowned upon a pad he was holding. "This attack was no accident. An Oil Ogre was using a transmitter to broadcast our position." "We need to find that monster and get that transmitter! You ready?" I was feeling confident that day. "Yep!" I was sure this was going to be easy. It wouldn't be...

* * *

I checked the location of the Oil Ogre on my mini map. It was wasn't too far away. Numbuh Two and Me rushed over to the location, which was surprisingly just right , then down the street. I looked at the monster, and I knew this wasn't going to be as easy as I thought it would. The Oil Ogre was huge. It had no legs, instead it rolled on a wheel like appendage. It's arms were huge and powerful, and it glowed in the same sickly green as the other monsters. They distinctive thing besides the arms were the multiple motor and other oiled cover metal parts sticking out of it. As soon as it saw us, it picked up a huge chunk of the ground, then hurled it at us. Numbuh Two activated his F.L.A.P.P.U.H. and quickly flew out the way. I wasn't as lucky. I had to jump out the way with all my strength to avoid that rock. It still scratched me in my roll. I brought out my Lightning Gun, and blasted it with all it had. I kept dodging debris and lumps of fusion matter it threw at me until it became tired out. I then blasted it over and over again with lightning, then finished it off with a jolt to the oil exchange part on on it's back, which made it explode and splatter it's goo everywhere. my Nanocom took the fusion matter of the dead monster and showed me the location of the transmitter that flew off in the explosion. Numbuh Two joked at the "fireworks", which wasn't very funny. After a groan inducing pun, we headed back to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. "Nice work, but we could have went without the big mess.. We're lucky that the transmitter is still intact, not like I couldn't have fixed it though." So I sat there with Numbuh Two. I questioned the KND's technology sometimes, but he kept it secret. I understood about it. I was once encountered by this recruiting party, but I turned down joining the KND since they were all secret "this" and secret "that", and I didn't want to have a fun time in the KND just to have my memories wiped out. They said "You don't know a thing about what we do to some teenagers", and left . I wonder what that "thing" is to this day. I'm too old to join now though.

* * *

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my Nanocom beeping annoyingly at me. Then, Buttercup flashed on the screen. "I need your help." "I think Dexter is in trouble." I shot up when I heard that. "What!?" "Get over here, I'll tell you about it." I looked to my right and saw Buttercup floating near a ruined building. Once she saw me, she began to speak. "Dexter has disappeared, we gotta check in the infected zone." "There's no time to lose!" "Alright Buttercup. I hurried along trying to keep up with her, since she was flying in a pace way faster than my walking. "By the way.." "What is it, Preston?" I ignored the fact that she knew my name. "What's an infected zone?" "Wow, you really don't know?" I was embarrassed, especially in front of a girl. Even if it _was_ Buttercup. Buttercup then started to speak with a narrative voice. "The most infected areas on the planet are called infected zones. Thank's to Fuse's Terrafuser machines, Fusion Matter is totally out of control inside. Good thing Dexter set up energy shields to contain the infection." "Thanks for telling me." "Alright, can we go kick some butt now?" We walked over to a portal with a Dexbot attending it, and it let us inside politely. Since Buttercup could fly, she passed through the infected zone with ease. Me however, that was a different story. I had to jump with all my strength from platform to platform if I didn't want to fall into the acidic Fusion Matter pool below me. Dexter then flashed on my Nanocom. "I am trapped in Fusion Buttercup's lair! Quickly, find the Fusion Portal!" From hearing that, I sped up my pace. Finally, I made it to the other side. "So, how do we get in?" Buttercup grinned and said, "I would like the direct approach, but we have to warp there." I got confused then. "How? I don't see any Dexbots around here.." "No! We use those!" I looked over to where she was pointing, green tentacles sprouting out of the ground. "T-t-those things!? Are you out of your mind!?" "They are Fusion Portals." I continued from protest like a child would. "I don't care what it is, I'm not touching a single one of those tentacles!" Buttercup got a mad grin on her face, which scared the crap out of me. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Buttercup didn't respond. I only remember her shoving me into the tentacles, and every single one grabbed on to me and pulled me into a dark cave..

* * *

I looked up and saw darkness. On the left, darkness. On the right, darkness. In front of me- You get the point. I heard a voice. "Thank goodness you made it! I am over here, hurry!" I then saw Dexter. He ran over to me and gratefully greeted me. "It is you! I knew we would meet again! My stupid sister messed up the time jump sequence and destroyed the time capsule. We need to get you back to the past." I sighed in relief that Dexter was safe, and I was going to go back to my own time. "Fusion Buttercup is in the next room, we need to stop her before she can cause any more damage." My sigh turned into a groan. "By the way, what is a Fusion?" Dexter then took on a serious look. "Fusions are dark, twisted versions of this planet's heroes, created by Fuse himself. They are extremely dangerous, but I think you can handle it. Are you ready?" I looked at him with unease from hearing that. "Yeah, I think.." "Let's go." If these things were made from Fuse himself, I knew that this was going to be a challenge, especially if it's the copy of a PowerPuff Girl.

* * *

Me and Dexter heard commotion coming from the room Fusion Buttercup was in. We looked to see Buttercup struggling with her Fusion. Buttercup always took a rash, unplanned way to things, but this time it was working. When Fusion Buttercup started losing the fight, she threw Buttercup to the wall and restrained her with a web of Fusion Matter. I was amazed yet terrified at the strength of the web. _"That stuff must be really strong, it can hold Buttercup after all."_ I remembered the look of Planet Fusion then._ "Then again, that stuff does hold entire worlds together under the tremendous gravity and other forces."_Buttercup was screaming and kicking around while her Fusion laughed evilly in a distorted version of Buttercup's voice. **"I did not expect that to be so easy, even if you are the hot-headed one." **I'm not hot headed! When I get this stuff off me, I'm totally going to kick your-Mhhmm!" Fusion Buttercup had thrown another glob of goo on Buttercup's mouth to shut her up. I would have laughed, if it weren't for me having to beat a super powered monster. **"I am quite sure this will hold you and your big mouth for a while." **"We gotta stop her Dexter, we can't just stand here and watch while she does this!" Dexter put his gloved hands to his lips and gave me a "Shh!" Fusion Buttercup still heard me, as she was floating above me and Dexter while we were bickering. I realized this too late as she got really close to us and said, **"Boo." **Dexter pulled out a large wrench-like weapon. He hit her with the wrench over and over again, but to no avail. She pushed aside Dexter like it was nothing, then flew over at me. When I saw Dexter disappear, I quickly pulled out my lightning gun to fight this nightmare.

* * *

All Fusion Buttercup did was laugh at my futile attempts to hurt her. She soon got bored of the game and swatted me on the ground like a fly with her super strength. I felt a great deal of pain. I coughed out small blobs of blood and I could have swore something was broken inside of me. I thought of what a direct hit would do to me, splatter me against the wall, squish me? I then had a thought, _"If I can't take the direct approach, then I'll get someone who can!" _I raised up my lightning gun even if Fusion Buttercup spat everything she could at me about how "pathetic" I am. **"Do you really think that toy would hurt me?"** "No, but I know someone who can hurt you very, very much." **"What!?" **I quickly turned back and shot the web holding Buttercup, she had a huge smirk on her face. If Fusions had mouths, I'm pretty sure Fusion Buttercup's would have been gaping open ready to be socked by a fist. Buttercup punched her Fusion so hard, it was sent flying through the air. The impact left an imprint on the wall. The Fusion quickly recovered from the sucker punch and shot a Fusion version of an eye laser. They flew around each other in a dogfight, ending with Fusion Buttercup crashing on the ground. Dexter then jumped out of nowhere and grabbed her with his wrench, letting me get a clear shot. I quickly grabbed my lightning gun and shot the weakened and restrained enemy as much as my tired fingers could let me. Even if she was about to die, she got the last laugh, as she told a horrible truth. **"Even if you have won the battle, you have not won the war, and you will not. You and I know this."** She then turned to Buttercup with a look full of venom.** "If I die, I will just be recreated by Lord Fuse, even if it does take a lot of energy. And next time, I won't be made from a piece of clothing, but your corpse, earthling!" **After she melted into goo, my Nanocom took the Fusion Matter sample as usual, but it made the Fusion Matter I got from the remains glow red and it started to take a humanoid shape. It kept forming, until it turned into a miniature Buttercup. "What the heck!?" I was surprised by what the Nanocom did, and I started to wonder,_"What else can this thing do?"_ Dexter turned to me and said, "Congratulations, you have made your first Nano. Like Fusions, they are made out of Fusion Matter. You have used the Fusion Matter in your Fusion Matter Meter to create Nano Buttercup. Don't be discouraged by her size. She may be small, but she is powerful!" I looked at her and gave her a fist bump. I then summoned her back in my Nanocom.

* * *

Suddenly, a huge earthquake came, me and Dexter were unable to fly like Buttercup, so we cowered on the ground. "Whoa! That does not sound good. I spent the time while Fusion Buttercup was focused on you to set up a warp gate. You and Buttercup go on and escape, I must stay behind here and search for anything that was stolen from my headquarters." I left with Buttercup with uncertainty of what Dexter was doing, but I had to go. Buttercup went ahead of me first as usual. All I saw by the time I was up on the roof was a green streak flying towards Dexter's helicarrier. Then I saw below me. "Tech Square, it's falling.." I watched as the once clean and functional surrounding buildings were reduced to rubble. Numbuh Two flew in on his S.C.A.M.P.E.R. to help me though. "We can't hold Tech Square anymore! Get on the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.! Hurry! I ran as fast as I could. I didn't care how tired I was our how sore my legs were, I just ran. I was stopped in my tracks by a bat-like monster made of Dexlabs components. "Crap!" "Preston! Use your Nano that Dexter told me about! Now! It has a stun ability!" I called out my Nano and it knew just what to do. It used its stun attack, and then I kicked the dazed bat of the roof. The building then started to sink just like the others ones did. Those few seconds I lost my footing, I really thought I was going to die. I saw my life before my own eyes. I snapped out of it and ran to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Numbuh Two was also sweating from the chaos that was happening around us. "You did great, but it looks like we couldn't handle all those Terrafusers in time. Dexter says we gotta find Mandark so we can rebuild the time machine and send you back to the past. Let's get outta here first!" We jumped in and I found a seat. I sat there and for one of the few times in my life, I cried. The only time I remember crying is whenever I am in great pain, emotional or physical. I watched the screen that showed the casualty report. I silently wept about all the great heroes that had fallen today. Blossom, Bubbles, Numbuh One and others were on the KIA list. Dexter and Ben were MIA, and I hoped they had survived, but I had doubts that they did. No one could hear me, and I was hiding my tears that were streaking down my face by acting like I was asleep.

* * *

"What...?" I felt a bump once we docked in the hangar. It turned out that during the long flight there, my fake sleep turned into a real one. I stepped out of the ship following Numbuh Two to the War Room of the helicarrier. There was a holographic message from Dexter in there. I ran over and watched the message with Numbuh Two and Numbuh Five, Buttercup, and the Japanese man I saw earlier who I learned was called Samurai Jack. I got there just in time as the message started. "Despite our best efforts, Tech Square has been lost. But this war is not over yet. Not by a long shot. Our time-traveling friend here is just the hero we need. Between Numbuh Two and Mandark, I am sure you will be able to rebuild my time capsule. Don't worry about me, I will be fine. Get back to Sector V and to safety. Dexter out." I was unsure of what to do then, until Numbuh Two abruptly exclaimed, "All right, everyone! Next stop is Hero Square, Sector V!"

* * *

I had to do stuff all day the day I worked on this chapter. Next chapter will be in no time.


	4. Are We There Yet?

Alright, Chapter 4! It's taking place inside of Dexter's helicarrier. Also, an old show or two from Cartoon Network's early years will be mentioned.

* * *

After the message I felt hungry and went to the cafeteria. For the first time in what felt like forever, I was breathing fresh air, not the foul air outside. And the air was quickly filled with the smell of hamburgers and other food as I stepped into the cafeteria. Since the KND handled food and supplies, there was a lot of food a kid would like. I grabbed a few slices of pizza and it made me wonder, _"What if I just stayed home and ordered some pizza like my brother and sister wanted? I could have been free of this nightmare." _I started to think logically and realized, _"Planet Fusion probably would have came anyway, and I would be dead." _I saw a table that was unoccupied and sat there trying to ignore the noise all around me. I listened in on a sound at a nearby table, even if the the cafeteria was distracting. The first guy said, "I think Dexter is dead. Who'll take over DexLabs if he's gone?" A second guy then butted in. "Or what's left of it. I think DexLabs is gone for good. After all, the CEO might have died, they have no more research centers or laboratories, and the whole freaking HQ went under the Fusion Matter sea along with Tech Square and the rest of Townsville! I saw it from up here. I couldn't believe it. With in hours losing Townsville, we lost Tech Square and both DexLabs and Mandark Industries HQs. A thrid guy then butted in. "Mandark Industries just has be more successful than DexLabs. I mean their CEO is still alive, and Mandark creates stuff in Peach Creek now, near the Great Machine." I got to thinking, _"I hope Mandark and Numbuh Two can get me back home."_

* * *

After lunch, I didn't know what to do and walked around the ship, seeing what everyone else was doing. Numbuh Two was working on his F.L.A.P.P.U.H. completly focused on it. Not wanting to interrupt him, I walked past quietly. After passing a few empty rooms, I came across Buttercup hitting a Terrfuser shaped punching bag furiously. I really didn't want to get in her way, especially since she was training really hard. I ran down the hallway as fast as I could. I then found a room which had a door that didn't have any windows. I slightly opened the door and saw Samurai Jack meditating silently on the floor. I creeped past, but it felt like he knew I was there. I walked down a few halls and saw a room with a huge TV in it. Feeling tired, I sat down to watch the program that was on. It was about some anthropomorphic cats who became vigilantes and protected their city with suped up jet fighters. I dozed off, and had the weirdest dream. The dream world formed into my room, and no one was there. The TV wouldn't turn on, and I couldn't find any food in the refrigerator. I went into the bathroom to comb my hair... Which I usually don't do since I'm a guy and I'm messy. I looked at the mirror at my large, black, curly hair that was almost an afro. I looked down for a second to pick up the comb, but I drop it when I looked in the mirror. There was a Fusion of me staring with cold, glowing, blood red eyes. I ran out of the house to find a large group of spawns there. I tried to fight them off, but I had no weapon and they bit me whenever I used my arms or legs. The Fusion walked out of the house with a large, terrifyingly calm smile that he opened up on his face. He picked me up by my torn and bloody shirt and punched me in the face. **"So, should I kill you quick and painless, or slow and agonizing?"**

* * *

"Huh!?" I finally woke up from the nightmare a few hours later to a show about a pink, anthropomorphic panther that out smarts people. Well, most of the time. "I guess Numbuh Five was here." I looked again back to the TV. "What's with all the cats!?" I got up an decided to continue my journey through the huge ship, trying to forget what happened in my dream. I soon found a strange room with a globe on the door. I looked inside and saw the head of the Planeteers Organisation, Kwame, Wheeler, Linka, Gi, and Ma-Ti. It looked like they were straining to use their magic rings, I guess they didn't work as well anymore since the world was falling into pieces, literally. The Planeteers always tried to settle things peacefully, even when Planet Fusion came. Even if every single try failed, and were met with violence. They finally got into the war when the world started to break apart due to invasion. The Planeteers weren't much of use though. They're rings still worked, kinda. They got weaker as the planet grew weaker, and Captain Planet can't stay outside the rings for long, since the Sun hardly shines through the clouds and there is pollution everywhere. I walked down the hallway in the the door that led to the deck, and the stench of Fusion Matter came to me like a punch in the face. After getting over the smell, I looked down at the edge of the ship, and it was a very long way down. I quickly pulled back from the edge, since we were moving. I was sure I had visited everywhere in the ship and started to head to my room, until I looked back and saw something. It was the end of the Fusion Matter sea. I had finally reached Hero Square, Sector V..

* * *

Yeah...1000 words aren't actually that much. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I need to remember how the future was, or atleast look at a few fics to get some inspiration. Also, I'm going to make another story.


End file.
